Watcher informant
resident "Gary" from .]] The Watcher informant is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He was played by Stan Lee. The informant has appeared in every movie produced by Marvel Studios to date, either being mistaken as a celebrity, , 2008. , 2010. taking on menial jobs, or an otherworldly being from another planet, that has been around since the 1940s, , 2011. always in the form of an elderly, gray-haired Caucasian male, with a moustache and glasses for impaired vision. The credits either refer to him as Stan Lee , 2013. , 2019. (or in one case Stan the Man), , 2011. the role he is taking in a particular movie, or in one case actually gave him the name Gary (likely an alias), as he was called in . In another case, he wore a nametag which read Lee. , 2014. He was also referred to as a Xandarian in the end credits of , although this hasn't been elaborated on and may not be the case after all; it may have also been referring to the fact he was a ladies' man of Xandarian women. His goal, as revealed in , is to act as closer eyes and ears for the ominous and equally mysterious aliens known as the Watchers. This idea came about from writer and director, James Gunn, who took what was always questioned about his appearances, along with being intrigued by reading post from fan message boards, that Lee was playing Uatu, a Watcher, a Fantastic Four character, and a property whose film rights is owned by 20th Century Fox. His jobs include working as a parcel carrier for FedEx , 2016. a beauty pageant judge, , 2013. a Smithsonian guard, and a bartender''Ant-Man, 2015. on Earth, and a barber on the planet of Sakaar.Thor: Ragnarok, 2017. He has also been an army general, and considered a military veteran. , 2015. He has even been a mental patient in London, England. , 2013. He may or may not also be the same character in the ABC/Netflix/HuluFreeform/shows set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as they are produced by Marvel Television, although Marvel Studios co-produced . In the TV series that are streamed exclusively on Netflix, Lee had several cameos as Irving Forbush, a police captain, in the form of photos. Powers and abilities He has somehow kept un-aged since the 1940s. , 2011. He survived radioactive poisoning from drinking a juice contaminated by Bruce Banner's radioactive blood. , 2008. Weaknesses Whatever he is, he cannot survive the vacuum of space, needing a spacesuit to breathe oxygen. , 2017. Appearances * (2008) * (2008) * (2010) * (2011) * (2011) * (2012) * (2013) * (2013) * (2014) * (2014) * (2015) * (2015) * (2016) * (2016) * (2017) * (2017) * (2018) * (2018) * (2019) * (2019) Total appearances: 20. Notes * director, James Gunn, would throw out several different lines to Stan Lee for him to say in his cameo, one of which tried to make some connection to other Marvel-inspired films not produced by Marvel Studios, as was the case when Lee said in one of the takes about his time working as a DJ at a strip club, which occurred in 20th Century Fox's ''Deadpool. * He was uncredited in and . References Category:Characters Category:Law enforcement Category:Military